Rough Notes
THESE ARE JUST ROUGH IDEAS AND NOTES THAT THE CREATORS WROTE AND WILL DECIDE WETHER OR NOT THEY ARE CANON! Scales is a clone of Ace from a secret project by (Group). Scales has the superior genetics of Ace and removed his inferior genetics and weaknesses. Arakit is a girl. Arakit has telekinetic powers. Ace wears an eyepatch over the burnt area of his face. Ace has many scars. Ace has a artificial arm due to the (Group) needed an unlimited supply of his DNA. Paige is Ailith's love interest. Donovan is a master the magical art of water, thus his color is black. Xavier is a master is the magical art of fire, thus his color red. Donovan is possibly bald. There are more clones of Ace, each with different features than just Scales. Such clones are (Clones). Paige is master of the magical art of earth, thus her color is yellow. Ace was last seen by his previous attack on the city which cost his whole group, arm and eye. Ace has a unique physique in which proves helpful to society after (Group) use his severed arm for research. Dante, Vergil and Abel are possible names of Ace. Psychics exist in Scales' universe. Scales shows the best of man, Ace the worst. Ace is a terrorist, and claimed to return to his terrible acts in the events of the series. Ace was a legendary and highly respected soldier before becoming rogue. Ace lead a terrorist group for (Reasons). The group consisted of Ace (Founder/Leader), Red Ghost (Magic), Ninja? (Covert Ops), Employee? (Technology), Gangster? (Underground Ops/Money), Dictator? (Political/Economic Power) with many operatives by their side. Red Ghost (Nickname) was one of the members who has red eyes and apparently made a deal with a demon to grant him powers of a typical ghost (ie. phasing, possessing, flight) as well as a psychic. Red Ghost leads a pseudo-religious cult that use destructive magic to get their means of power and control. Ninja? leads an ancient order of ninjas trained for covert ops of espionage, sabotage, infiltration and assassination. Employee? is the corrupt, second highest managing officer of Arakit and Ailith's company but is secretly supplying Ace's organization with various highly advanced technology and money. Gangster? leads one of the biggest criminal organizations in the world and supports Ace's plight with money and control in the underground. Dictator? is the supreme leader of a small but very influential and powerful country (Country) and uses his political and economical influence and power to help aid Ace's plight. Black Ghost (Nickname) is either good or bad. Donovan becomes Black Ghost's host body due his past one degrading. Scales' universe has a steampunk/WW2 setting. Scales had a past life of being war veteran, and has since retired and became a (Casual Urban Occupation). Scales has no idea of his origins until (Shocking Event/Discovery). Ace is responsible for Arakit and Ailith's parent's deaths. The black and red eyed souls were seperate identities before (Event). Both Donovan and (Brother)'s minds get possessed by prominent villians of the past causing both becoming black and red eyed souls. Each characters have a different outlook and philosophy on life. Ailith and Paige eventually get married and have a child. Paige has a child from a past relationship. Scales and Ace smoke and drink. Arakit has a gluttonous appetite for food with high sugar content. Arakit and Ailith have one of the wealthiest buisnesses in the world. Their company may be suppliers everyday life essentials. (Ex. Energy resources, advanced technology) Ailith learned about his father's advanced technology making him an expert weaponist. One of Arakit and Ailith's employees is a double/triple agent for Ace's terrorist group. The series will have a time jump each season. Scales will possibly have four seasons of with 10-15 episodes each. Ace is the main antagonist of the first season. Red Ghost is the main antagonist of the second season. Red Ghost overthrows Ace's position, supoosedly 'killing' him and assumes control. Red Ghost proceeds to destroy the city after he overthrows Ace and the group is split apart with some members dying/leaving or staying with Red Ghost.